


The Meeting

by eafay70



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Future Fic, Grandchildren of Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Joe Hart, goalkeeper-turned commentator, brings his adorable grandchildren to his old workplace so they can meet two very special someones.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myblueworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [myblueworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld). Log in to view. 



> Happy birthday!!!!!!!!!!!! :D (I realize it might not be your birthday anymore where you are by the time you read this.)  
> I love you very much and hope you enjoy this little gift!!!!!!!!!
> 
> OCs:  
> -Juanito Hart is the son of Harlow (Joe Hart's son) and Chloe (David Silva's niece).  
> -Maribel Hart is the daughter of the aforementioned Harlow and Chloe. She and Juanito are my creations.
> 
> This fic takes place some years after "Unfinished Business" by myblueworld; while I highly recommend the fic, you don't have to read it to understand this one.

"Lluvia," Maribel frowned.

Joe chuckled softly. "Yes, rain."

"You speak Spanish, Gwamps?" Juanito marveled.

"No," Joe admitted. "But whenever you visit, you say 'lluvia' very unhappily, so I've figured out that it means 'rain,' which you're not used to in sunny Spain."

Maribel sighed. "Can't go out."

"Yes, we can!" Joe got his grandchildren's raincoats and boots from the closet in the guest room. "I'm going to take you to the Etihad."

Juanito scrunched his face in confusion. "What's that?"

"It's where I used to work," Joe explained as he helped them get ready to leave the house.

"TV?" Maribel asked.

"No - I work for Sky on TV now, but I used to work at the Etihad for Manchester City."

This perked the kids' interest. "That's where you were a goalkeeper!" Juanito squealed.

"That's right! We're going to meet two very special someones who live there."

Juanito and Maribel spent the drive to the stadium trying to guess who could possibly live there. They switched to Spanish a few times, which Joe couldn't follow, but as far as he could tell, the kids weren't guessing the right answer, which was good for the suprise.

It was still raining when Joe parked the car and led his grandchildren to the main doors. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Juanito and Maribel cheered.

"Okay!" Joe opened the door and led them inside, where the special someones were waiting. "These are Moonchester and Moonbeam, who came from the planet Blue Moon to support Manchester City as our mascots."

The two aliens waved and knelt so the kids could run up to them. "Hi!" Juanito shouted as he hugged Moonbeam, then Moonchester. "Do you love Gwamps?" Both aliens nodded furiously and pretended to make saves.

Maribel hugged the aliens the other way around. "Tío David?" When the aliens cocked their heads in question, she asked, "Uncle James?"

"Silva and Milner," Joe explained. Moonchester and Moonbeam nodded in understanding and blew kisses in all directions.

The aliens gave Juanito and Maribel a tour of the stadium, with Joe serving as narrator. They even went on the pitch to take penalty kicks in the rain! (Joe deliberately let one in from Maribel, but that prompted booing and accusations of not trying his best, so he made sure to save the rest of them.) Afterwards, they retreated to the cafeteria for lunch, including sky-blue Oreos.

Maribel and Juanito were reluctant to leave Moonchester and Moonbeam, even after lots of hugs. Joe pointed out that Grandma wanted to see them, too, so they got in the car and chattered excitedly about the visit for the rest of the day. By dinner time, Joe's cheeks hurt from smiling so much, which told him he'd done a good job today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Also, let me know if you'd like me to add links to other works featuring the grandkids!!


End file.
